


should've known better

by samhwiwho



Category: Produce 101 (TV), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samhwiwho/pseuds/samhwiwho
Summary: euiwoong and hyeongseob broke up ages ago, so when hyeongseob sees euiwoong with another man, he just doesn't know why he feels uneasy.





	should've known better

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! the person who writes shitty things is back (yeeeeey!!!) so i wrote this after knowing my scores in my exams and i'm not sad or happy about those numbers at all. lmao. well,, here it goes !!!

when hyeongseob saw euiwoong coming out of their favorite place before they broke up, a small smile crept into his face knowing that euwioong still goes there. the place where they usually hang out, being gross to the public and had their cute little dates. he also remembers accompaning euiwoong when he stays there until midnight for his midterms. he remembers those days where he would be so stubborn and just wants attention from euiwoong and they had their little quarell there. but his smile falls when he sees someone else going out, following quickly behind euiwoong and easily takes in his hand. 

joo haknyeon. 

he sees haknyeon holds euiwoong's hands and it feels not right because he clearly remembers euiwoong denying any type of skinship from him before (not true because euiwoong loved everything about hyeongseob). 

he sees euiwoong smiling up to haknyeon and holds the older's hands back. 

he feels his chest hurt, more than it should. well, to say the least, it shouldn't ache, but it does. he shouldn't be hurt, but he is. he shouldn't be like this, feeling all kinds of negative emotions, but he does. 

he knew that he already moved on but why is he feeling this way. 

perhaps he should've known better. 

he should've known better than breaking up with euiwoong. he should've known better than telling euiwoong that he doesn't love him anymore, that they needed to stop seeing each other. he should've known better than to let euiwoong agree with him and accept defeat as hyeongseob said hurtful words. he should've known better than to hurt euiwoong. he should've known better, but he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeey !!! you're finished reading another shitty fic from me !!! congrats !!! see y'all on the next fic byeeee
> 
> yell at me @samhwi_twts on twt


End file.
